Love don't die
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Todos tienen su alma gemela. Esa es una realidad, ¿no es fantástico? Pero ¿qué pasa cuando tu alma gemela muere? Simple, sientes como si te arrancaran una parte de ti comenzando a sucumbir en la depresión de que jamás podrás conocer a tu persona predestinada. Sin embargo ese no es el caso de Jonathan Combs. Sockathan. Soulmate AU.


**Love don't die**

 **Capítulo 1**

Todos tienen su alma gemela.

Podía escucharse como una frase tan cursi que solo se escucharía en alguna película cliché donde alguna persona adulta o la amiga de la protagonista le daría valor para no rendirse en el amor, pero en la realidad todo el asunto de las almas gemelas existía.

Cualquiera estaría un poco escéptico al escuchar que existía un tal para cual, que todos tenían su "media naranja"; aquella persona que haría que su vida no se sintiera tan vacía e incompleta pero siendo que cada humano en su brazo izquierdo tenía un contador con el que nacían, la idea de tener un alma gemela dejaba de ser tan alocada.

Jonathan Combs de 8 años se había reído cuando su madre le explico el asunto de las almas gemelas, el pequeño castaño había creído que su madre le estaba jugando una broma hasta que esta se indignó ante la poca confianza de su hijo terminando por irse a la habitación contigua murmurando que "De ella se iba a acordar en nueve años cuando se encontrara con su persona predestinada". Y es que aquel contador que no eran más que algunos dígitos azules en su piel con una apariencia parecida a tatuajes hacía una cuenta regresiva sobre el momento en que supuestamente conocería a la única persona que amaría con todo su ser.

Jonathan no creía que realmente existiera alguien para él.

+.+.+.+.+

–Bueno viejo amigo, nunca pensé que me encontraría al final de tu filo.– Murmuró el castaño observando su reflejo en el cuchillo que sostenía en sus manos. Se tomó unos segundos antes de hacer aquello por lo que no habría marcha atrás, apuñalarse en el pecho marcando el final de su vida humana.

+.+.+.+.+

Jonathan comenzó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas iluminando su habitación, lentamente se sentó en la cama tallando sus manos contra sus ojos intentando deshacerse de la pereza que aun sentía. Los años había pasado volviéndolo un rubio teñido con mala actitud y con ojeras bajo sus ojos aunque estas ocasionadas por el insomnio de la noche anterior. Aun no podía explicarse un dolor intenso en el pecho que le dejó inquieto, ahora sufría las consecuencias sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y cansado.

Tras los años había dejado de pensar en el asunto de las almas gemelas, algunos de sus compañeros de clases ya habían encontrado a sus grandes amores mientras que otros se encontraban demasiado ansiosos por poder probar esa felicidad la cual únicamente esa persona especial los haría sentir. Jonathan simplemente quería vivir a su ritmo, el teñido ya tenía demasiado aguantándose así mismo como para aguantar a otra persona y ¿quién sabe? Quizás era parte de esa minoría que no tenía un alma gemela.

Contrario a muchos de los adolescentes de su edad el no revisaba todos los días su contador pero por algún motivo decidió hacerlo ese día. Miró su brazo izquierdo encontrándose con una sorpresa, en su muñeca podía verse una cicatriz que la rodeaba perfectamente.

–¿Pero qué?–Murmuró el adolescente inspeccionando la cicatriz, días anteriores no se había lastimado por lo que solo podía significar una sola cosa. El rubio se puso pálido de solo recordar lo que significaba tener una repentina cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda, puede que no pensará mucho en el asunto de las almas gemelas pero aquello le hizo sentir una opresión en su pecho.

Una cicatriz en la muñeca significaba que tu alma gemela había muerto.

El rubio trago duro sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella marca. ¿El destino la tenía tan en su contra que mataba a su persona predestinada? Probablemente a la única persona que iba a poder aguantar en ese mundo y es que ¿a quién engañaba? Él también era un maldito ser humano con ganas de conocer esa magia que le daría su alma gemela, por más que quisiera ocultarlo bajo la máscara de adolescente que no le importa nada en la vida.

–Quizás era lo mejor.–Intentó convencerse el ojiazul mientras subía la mirada a su contador, tenía curiosidad sobre si este se habría detenido en el momento en que quien pudo haber sido su pareja murió o si había desaparecido.

Por segunda vez en la mañana se topó con una nueva sorpresa, no solo su contador seguía funcionando sino que tal parecía que estaba a algunas horas de que el contador llegara a cero.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma.–Volvió a murmurar sin despegar la mirada de su brazo.–Quizás…se rompió o algo así, ugh no lo sé.–El adolescente decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, las marcas no se equivocaban por lo que estaba seguro que su contador estaba mal. Ya luego iría al doctor.

Se levantó de la cama para asearse cuando su reloj aun marcaba que faltaban ocho horas con doce minutos para que este llegara a cero.

+.+.+.+.+

Jonathan había intentado no pensar mucho en el hecho de que su alma gemela estaba muerto ni que su contador se había vuelto loco, pero en ese momento ni la música de Valhalla Soundbox podía distraerlo del caos que había en su mente. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? Probablemente, eso explicaría el dolor en su pecho de aquella noche y el hecho de que no sintiera ningún síntoma tras la muerte de un alma gemela. Supuestamente debía sentirse muy deprimido y con el corazón desgarrado, pero se sentía muy normal…quizás la depresión era algo tan común en el que ni la sentía o influía el hecho de jamás haber tenido contacto con esa persona. Como fuera, debía dejar de pensar en ello, el peliteñido se puso su suéter gris como una manera de evitar volver a ver aquella horrorosa cicatriz.

–Todo estará bien.–Se convencía a sí mismo como un mantra para mantenerse calmado.

Estúpido asunto de las almas gemelas.

+.+.+.+.+

–¿Pero por qué mi contador sigue funcionando?

–Bueno niño, aún hay misterios que no sé. Pero tal parece que las cosas se volverán más interesantes de lo que creí.

+.+.+.+.+

"No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. ¡Deja de pensar en ello!"

Se repetía Jonathan una y otra vez mientras intentaba prestar atención a la clase fallando en ello. ¿Cómo pensar en física cuando no tenía idea de que le ocurría a su cuerpo ese día? Conforme las horas pasaban se sentía cada vez mas ansioso y no tenía idea de porqué, quizás si lo hacía pero quería ignorar el hecho de que estaba a tan solo una hora de que su contador llegara a cero.

+.+.+.+.+

Jonathan estaba caminando a casa jugando nerviosamente con los cables de sus audífonos morados, su día había sido un tremendo desastre gracias a todo ese asunto de las almas gemelas. Había estado tan distraído durante las clases que mas de un profesor de la llamó la atención amenazándolo con enviarlo a detención, ahora solo quería llegar a su casa para tirarse en su cama y dormir un rato, después se encargaría de hacer una cita con un doctor sobre su contador loco.

El chico pálido bostezó caminando hasta su casa, sacó las llaves de su mochila acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, sin embargo fue sorprendido por una figura a su lado.

–¡Boo!–Mas que asustarse Jonathan volteó a ver quién era el sujeto que se atrevía a intentar asustarlo.

–¿Qué rayos quie…?–Se quedó a media oración mirando al sujeto frente a el, no parecía mas que un chiquillo castaño de ropas extravagantes pero por algún motivo no podía apartar la mirada de aquel chico y tal parecía que este sufría lo mismo al quedarse encandilado con los ojos azules de Jonathan.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, aquellas marcas azules en sus brazos habían llegado al cero.

Ambos adolescentes habían encontrado a su alma gemela.

+.+.+.+.+

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer, realmente no me gusto mucho como quedo pero intentaré mejorar en el siguiente capitulo. Tenía que escribir este fanfic para poder quitarme la necesidad de escribir un fanfic de el maravilloso au de los soulmate del que apenas me hice adicta.

 **Welcome to hell no me pertenece es de Erica Wester al igual que sus personajes.**


End file.
